Cosas de niños
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Beilorrusia en muchas ocasiones parece un chico frío e independiente pero, para Lituania, él solamente es el mismo niño que conoció en su infancia. Y es que de esto está segura gracias a algunos gestos y manías que tiene el chico en determinadas ocasiones... (Pareja: Nyo!Lietbel )


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:

Male!Belarus: Nikolai

Fem!Lithuania: Helena.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas de niños (Nyo!Lietbel)<strong>

Las nubes negras bañaban el cielo, lo oscurecían absolutamente sumiéndolo en una intensa niebla de tristeza, desesperación y destrucción. Estridentes gritos se perdían entre las brisas como notas malditas en una vil sinfonía. Eran los ecos de la muerte. Ríos de sangre corrían libremente, ensuciando la nieve, haciendo que ésta perdiera todo rastro de pureza.

Un niño de profundos ojos azules y de cabellos de color platino nadaba entre entre estos ríos portando en su rostro una expresión de horror absoluta, mientras, notaba cómo su inocencia se perdía poco a poco...

El galope de un caballo negro como una noche sin Luna le sacó de su estado de shock, el animal relinchaba con agresividad y movía sus patas delanteras pretendiendo aplastarle. Mas esto no fue lo que más aterrorizó al pequeño niño, no. Lo que más le asustó fue el jinete que llevaba aquel caballo y la gran espada que portaba en su mano derecha. La estaba dirigiendo directamente hacia él. Un segundo más y su cabeza quedaría partida en dos. Un segundo más y sería parte de todo aquel horror. Un segundo más y estaría muerto, un segundo más y...

Y Nikolai despertó.

El bielorruso abrió los ojos y rápidamente se sentó sobre el colchón de su cama. Miró hacia los lados cerciorándose de que se encontraba en un lugar a salvo, alejado de aquella visión que acababa de tener. Sus ojos se movían con gran velocidad por toda su habitación, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba bañado por una ligera capa de sudor frío.

Entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en un espejo de cuerpo entero que se alzaba a un lado de su cama. Se miró durante largos segundos dándose cuenta de algo: Ya no era aquel niño que había vivido múltiples guerras y cuyos ojos estaban bañados en sangre. Ahora era un joven adulto. Todo había sido un sueño, o más bien un recuerdo. Sin embargo, su mirada aquella noche temblaba al igual que lo había hecho en su pesadilla momentos anteriores.

_ Cálmate, cálmate... Todo ha sido un maldito sueño...

Se repetía a sí mismo Nikolai una y otra vez, sin embargo era incapaz de detener la agitación que sentía todo su cuerpo. Ésta era tal que incluso había comenzado a temblar un poco.

Dadas las circunstancias decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua. Quizás eso le calmara un poco. Así pues se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al susodicho lugar.

Una vez allí, cogió uno de los vasos que se encontraban en el lavavajillas, pero justo cuando lo iba a llenar de agua éste se le cayó al suelo destruyéndose en miles de pequeños fragmentos afilados.

_ ¡Joder!

Exclamó Nikolai con impotencia y maldiciendo sus temblorosas manos. Todo por culpa de esa estúpida pesadilla.

Justo cuando se iba a agachar a recogerlo oyó pasos a su espalda, así que se giró para ver quién había entrado a la cocina. Para su sorpresa vio que se trataba de una soñolienta Helena. La chica había aparecido enfundada en un pijama de suave y cálida textura, con el pelo revuelto y suelto y frotándose los ojos con desgana.

_ ¿Nikolai...? ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde? _Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba al bielorruso. En cuanto le vio recogiendo los cristales con las manos se alarmó y todo el sueño que sentía hasta el momento se esfumó. _ ¡E-espera! No recojas los cristales con las manos o te cortarás.

Y dichas estas palabras la muchacha cogió una escoba y un recogedor y barrió los restos del vaso, limpiando el suelo de esta manera. Tras esto fue a tirar los pequeños y afilados fragmentos a la basura para segundos después, dirigir su mirada hacia la figura de Nikolai.

El chico no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que la lituana entró en la cocina. Simplemente le había apartado la mirada, se había dirigido hacia el salón que estaba contiguo a la cocina y finalmente se había sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Helena, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se fue a reunir con él. Le notaba extraño, más esquivo de lo normal y su lenguaje corporal denotaba introversión y... miedo.

_ Nikolai... ¿Estás bien? _Preguntó la chica mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda del joven. Para su sorpresa, notó la camiseta de éste algo húmeda. _Madre mía, ¡p-pero si estás empapado!

_ Hoy hace calor, no es nada del otro mundo. Y sí, estoy bien, no puedo dormir, eso es todo. _Se excusó Nikolai mientras apartaba la mano de la lituana de su espalda.

Sin embargo Helena no era tonta. Estando en pleno mes de Febrero como estaban era imposible que hubiera sudado por calor. Además, el sudor era frío. Por otro lado había notado que el chico tenía la espalda extremadamente tensa y que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Algo malo le había tenido que pasar, algo... terrorífico.

En esto la muchacha se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada. Allí preparó una taza de leche caliente y miel. Una vez estuvo lista volvió al salón y se la ofreció al bielorruso, el cual la aceptó gustosamente.

_ ... Está dulce. _Comentó Nikolai tras dar el primer sorbo.

_ Es que le he añadido un poco de miel.

_ ¿Y por qué haces eso si sabes que no me gusta el dulce?

_ ¿Qué esperabas que echara? ¿Vodka? _Preguntó la chica mientras sonreía ligeramente y negaba con la cabeza. _ La leche con miel viene bien cuando uno no puede dormir. Relaja y hace que te entre sueño.

_ No quiero dormir... nunca más. _Dijo Nikolai susurrando esa última parte.

_ ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Estás raro, Nikolai. Por favor, dime qué te ocurre... _Le rogó la chica mirándole con preocupación, mas Nikolai no contestó. _ No será... que has tenido una pesadilla, ¿o sí?

Nikolai volvió a callar. Se maldijo a sí mismo, estaba claro que sus señales corporales le habían delatado, sobretodo ese maldito tembleque de sus manos. Siempre que tenía esta clase de sueños era fácil leerle, y a Helena se le daba genial hacer esto.

Helena, al darse cuenta de que había acertado de lleno, le quitó la taza de las manos y la colocó sobre una mesa, tras esto le cogió de las manos y se sentó más cerca de él.

_ Cuéntame tu pesadilla, por favor.

_ ... Soñé con mi infancia. Cuando los mongoles nos atacaron y eso. Soñé con mucha sangre y gente muerta, tirada por el suelo y gritando. Yo no podía hacer nada para huir. Me iban a matar, pero entonces me desperté. _Relató casi en un susurro el chico.

_ Siento mucho que hayas soñado eso... Yo a veces también tengo esa clase de pesadillas. L-la verdad es que se pasa realmente mal. Pero... todo ya pasó, solo ha sido un sueño. Ahora estás bien, estás a salvo. _Ante la explicación de la chica, Nikolai simplemente suspiró y asintió. _ Arreglado todo... venga, vamos a dormir. No deberías estar levantado a estas horas de la noche, hace frío y podrías coger un resfriado. Necesitas dormir.

_ ¿Es que no has oído antes lo que he dicho? No quiero dormir. _Dijo el chico mirándola con determinación.

_ Insisto. Ahora que te has tomado la leche caliente seguro que dormirás mucho mejor. Además, yo podría acompañarte hasta que te duermas. _Ofreció la chica mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

_ No soy un maldito crío de cinco años. Puedo dormir solo.

A pesar de haber dicho esto, cuando Nikolai se levantó del sofá no soltó de las manos a Helena y la llevó hasta su dormitorio. Una vez que ambos estuvieron allí el bielorruso cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Por otra parte, la lituana se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró cómo Nikolai se acomodaba en el lecho.

_ ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? _Preguntó el bielorruso al ver que la chica no se movía de allí, al ver que no se levantaba de su cama.

_ S-si te molesta no.

_ Haz lo que te de la gana. Me da igual.

Dichas estas palabras Nikolai, con presteza, hizo un hueco en la cama y abrió las sábanas, señalando así que quería que la lituana se tumbara a su lado. Estaba claro que el bielorruso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la chica se quedará con él aquella noche, que no le dejara solo, que velara sus sueños. Aquellos movimientos tan desesperados y rápidos eran muestra de ello.

En el momento en el que Helena se tumbó a su lado, sintió cómo Nikolai se abrazaba a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

_ No te emociones, es porque mi almohada no me gusta. _Se excusó el chico. Helena por otro lado solo pudo sonreír ligeramente al escuchar esa tonta excusa, no dijo nada, la verdad era que el tener a Nikolai tan cerca suyo era una verdadera delicia. _ Ah, sí, no te puedes mover de aquí hasta que yo me despierte por la mañana. Si te levantas en mitad de la noche me despertaré, me desvelaré y me cabrearé. Y no te gustará verme cabreado. ¿De acuerdo?

_ No te preocupes, l-la verdad es que no tenía la intención de moverme de aquí. Es más, si pudiera estar así toda la vida lo estaría.

_ Me parece bien. Cursi, pero me parece bien.

Finalmente Helena cerró los ojos dispuesta a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo los volvió a abrir cuando sintió a Nikolai moverse ligeramente. Su sorpresa al abrir los ojos fue el encontrar el rostro del bielorruso a pocos centímetros del suyo, acercando sus labios a los suyos poco a poco. Al cabo de un par de segundos Nikolai rompió el espacio que les separaba y la besó. Fue un beso breve y muy inocente pero lleno de cariño.

_ Cuando éramos niños funcionaba, espero que ahora también lo haga. Buenas noches, Helena.

_ B-buenas noches.

Tartamudeó la chica mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas adquirían calor y un tono rosado. Nikolai le había dado un beso. Uno de esos besos que se daban cuando eran niños justo antes de irse a dormir. Cuando vivían juntos, en el Gran Ducado de Lituania... Habían adquirido esa bonita costumbre como ritual para protegerse de las pesadillas.

La muchacha creía que el chico ya habría olvidado aquellas cosas de niños, aquellos inocentes juegos, pero no, Nikolai los tenía muy, pero que muy presentes en su mente.

Helena le miró con profunda ternura e infinito amor por unos instantes, observando cómo se había relajado al escuchar el latido de su propio corazón, cómo en cuanto la había besado había caído dormido sobre su pecho, cómo aquel joven aún seguía siendo un niño adorable y caprichoso en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Finalmente la lituana cerró los ojos y se abrazó al bielorruso pensando que Nikolai siempre requeriría de sus cuidados y de su cariño y que ella, siempre, hasta el final de sus días, se los concedería gustosa.

Fin

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado ya sabéis que podéis dejar un pequeño comentario con vuestras impresiones, son de mucha ayuda y una gran motivación a la hora de escribir ^^<p> 


End file.
